Manservant
by TechnoRanma
Summary: America goes to try out a new restaurant, and it turns out England works there... Naked waiter outfit US/UK, America/England


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm making no money from this!

A/N: Written for a prompt on the 'Hetalia Kink Meme' (on Livejournal). Credit for the idea goes to the anonymous poster! Warning contains language and sexual situations.

* * *

**Manservant**

* * *

USA whistled cheerfully to himself as he made his way to the brand new restaurant that France had told him to try out. Being one to never opt out of eating some new delicious food, the American nation had enthusiastically agreed to go – and that was when he found out that France wouldn't actually be there, but _England_ would be.

Now, why would England be at France's restaurant? America sweatdropped. He hoped that the former empire wasn't going to be the one doing the cooking… It was _highly_ doubtful that France would ever let that happen though.

So it was with a curious expression that the tall blond pulled open the door to the establishment and stepped inside.

The dining area was dimly lit and to America's surprise the restaurant was a bit more on the casual side – like a higher scale bar. Plenty of patrons sat drinking while others had plates of food.

"Excusez-moi? United States?" The host greeted him suavely and America strutted importantly after him, a wide smile on his face as he was seated at his own private booth. He sprawled languidly on the cushioned seat, one hand loosely tapping the clean table top as he looked around.

'_Well so far so good._' Maybe he'd give France a 3 or 4 star rating this time around.

"Your server will be with you soon." The host assured in an accented voice. "If you'll wait just un moment?"

"Can do." America bobbed his head absently as the Frenchman left.

He looked around the dining area with more interest… and sat up straight when he noticed just what was so different about this particular restaurant. The waiters – all of them men – they were dressed in, well… actually more like NOT dressed-!

It seemed like this place was pricey for a good reason! The server men all wore a similar heavily revealing uniform as they brought the customers their orders.

America felt himself flush and shifted in his seat, suddenly very much aware of all the pieces of clothing he himself wore. '_Damn…_' The blue-eyed man thought with a faint smile. This was such a titillating atmosphere.

The American nation ran a tongue over his perfect teeth and quirked an eyebrow as he cleared his throat, glancing away from the rest of the room when the kitchen doors opened.

Another man servant stepped out and USA sputtered to himself. "E-England…!?"

The British nation didn't notice him, those familiar thick eyebrows furrowed as he moved around the tables slowly and stiffly with as much dignity as he could muster (which was actually quite a LOT).

America's eyes widened and he couldn't resist it as they wandered down that expanse of bare skin. The tousle-haired man's smooth, defined chest, dusky nipples, and flat, trim, stomach were all on display in his waiter outfit.

A small white apron was tied securely around UK's hips just beneath his navel. The fabric barely covered anything as it stopped short at just the top of his unclothed thighs, creasing invitingly as he walked.

Shirt cuffs adorned his wrists and a matching shirt collar was fastened neatly around his neck, a small black bowtie finishing the look.

By the time America had finished taking in the other man his pulse had sped up and he was very nearly speechless. He licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed, hand clenching into a loose fist.

He knew from experience that UK's face coloured easily whenever he yelled, and now seeing the rest of him America couldn't help but wonder if the rest of that body did the same. A grin covered USA's mouth when he saw the host from earlier catch England's attention and angrily bark out some kind of reprimand, gesturing wildly in the American's direction.

England's eyebrow visibly twitched and followed where the boss was pointing, finally catching sight of his former colony. The British man nearly dropped his tray.

A wide smile curved America's mouth and he waved his fingers cheerfully when their eyes met.

"England!" USA grinned and lost the battle to keep the teasing amusement out of his voice. "France told me I'd see you here. Didn't think you'd be… serving… me though." The taller man needled, resting his chin on his hand, leaning forward with a smug look behind his glasses.

A look of shear mortification crossed UK's face. The man blushed fiercely and he struggled to remain dignified even as he surreptitiously tried to tug the apron down to somehow cover up a bit more.

"Ah-.. America… I… He _TOLD_ you?" England sputtered in humiliated rage.

"Well, not _everything_-"

"I lost a fight and now I'm bloody well forced to work here!" UK explained heatedly, cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

His outburst drew the attention of his boss, who glared across the room warningly.

England cleared his throat and hesitantly fished out his order pad from the tiny pocket sewn on the front of his uniform. "Right then… what beverage... can I get you?"

America tilted his head to the side, considering the small apron as he absently played with the standing drink menu on the table. A roguish half-smile crossed the taller nation's mouth and England tensed, red-cheeked, his hands shaking with a provocative shame.

"Just water,"

England sighed in relief.

"Actually on second thought. A… stiff drink sounds good. Something _long_ and… hard, you know?" America said lowly, trailing a finger lightly back and forth on the table top, pausing for his desired effects. "Sounds good, doesn't it? You look like you could use one yourself." He looked up at the waiter and raised an eyebrow.

Britain was twitching slightly, eyes pointedly averted from his unexpected customer. America tried not to grin. Just like he had thought, the other man coloured all over with a delicate flush.

"Right, yes," UK didn't write anything down, preoccupied with trying not to acknowledge how America was eyeing him. "I mean- bloody hell! I'll be right back." The British nation blurted, hasty to go, but then suddenly froze.

He seemed reluctant to turn around.

"Hm?" USA watched the other nation curiously.

"I- that is.." Heat crept up England's neck as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to form the words. He realized in dismay that the American wasn't going to look away and might as well 'bare all' so to speak… The British nation raised his drink tray in a uniquely proud, defeated manner, and turned on his heel, making his way back to the kitchens.

Both eyebrows shot up almost past America's hairline and he couldn't help the leering, silly grin that formed.

That waiter uniform _really_ didn't hide ANYTHING.

* * *

When UK returned, he was toting a mild frown along with a long-necked wine bottle and single wine glass on his tray.

"Your drink, the house wine." England strained out, setting the glass down in front of America with unnecessary force.

The taller blond sat up straight and grinned jauntily. "Looks delicious."

UK's shoulders hitched. Somehow it didn't sound like he was talking about the liquor at all.

"I can't wait to taste it."

England felt his pulse speed at the lewd tone. He unscrewed the cork and met America's blue eyes briefly before following the custom, holding the stopper out to wave it under America's nose so he could smell the wine's fineness.

USA breathed in sharply, eyes roving up and down UK's body as the waiter poured his drink. Hell, he was already drunk..

Again England pulled out his notepad, thighs parted slightly as if he weren't dressed completely indecently. "Ahem…Did you decide what to eat?"

Suggestive, naughty, obscene-

"Huh?" America snapped out of his daze. "Oh yeah, burger and fries."

"Burger and-!" England scoffed. "What makes you think we serve that here?"

America actually looked startled. "Fries! _French_ fries. Come on, England. And EVERY restaurant makes a burger."

UK mouthed 'make a burger' silently, rolling his eyes skyward. Again it didn't look like the server decided to write anything down.

"Will that be all?"

"Well you didn't bother to bring me any kind of menu or anything…"

England bared his teeth in ire, blushing hard.

"But then," USA reached out and tugged on that too-short apron, making UK jerk in surprise and feel very, very exposed, his breaths suddenly coming faster.

The American's fingers skimmed up one bare thigh, thumb brushing just underneath the hemline. "Where would you hide it?" USA teased, pulling his hand away.

"I am not hiding anything!" UK blurted, cheeks red.

"I can definitely see that."

The dimly lit atmosphere wasn't enough to conceal the slight tremble running through the British nation's frame. He'd had passes made at him before, but he never expected for his former colony to make one. Several. Make him feel like doing something incredibly dirty.

America laid his rough palms spread flat against the table top and laughed at UK's embarrassed silence. "England, I'm hungry."

"R-right away."

* * *

Amazingly enough The United States got his food from the chef himself, but it was the first time America didn't really notice what he was eating as he munched. He had to suffer through watching UK putter around and bring various other patrons their drinks.

Every flash of all that bare skin… that uniform accenting all the right places. He just wanted to pluck that knot loose and watch it fall to the floor.

An inaudible groan escaped and America bit his bottom lip softly, pressing his back against the cushioned seat. He stroked himself feebly through his pants. '_Damnit_…' He was hard.

"England!" America breathed as the man passed by. The shorter nation paused, holding his drink tray in midair.

"…I need a fork."

"And what is wrong with that one?" UK pointed to the unused utensil sitting by his plate.

"That?" America's eyebrows rose cheerfully, eyes beaming with faked innocence as he knocked the fork, making it clatter off the end of the table. "It's dirty, England. I don't think I can eat with it! It fell on the floor."

UK blushed badly, refusing to bend and pick up the item. "Then bloody well use your _hands_." He reprimanded, turning to move away.

The taller blond reddened and couldn't take the teasing anymore. He stuck out his foot furtively and tripped the other country.

"Ack!!" UK yelped upsetting his drink tray, and America ended up getting himself a lap full of perfectly proportioned British man.

England's chest fluttered in quickened breaths at having been tipped sideways into the private booth. America's arm circled his back to hold him up and one warm hand slipped delicately down his quaking side to clutch his slim waist.

"America! What is the meaning of th-"

UK shifted, feeling what couldn't possibly be anything other than his former colony's large erection press against his unclothed behind. He shifted again involuntarily, making the other man suddenly push against him more heatedly.

"Ah…" America moaned quietly. His breath ghosted hotly over England's burning ear. "You know, I would use my hands, but I think I'd like yours better."

USA's gaze was filled with an undeniable lust that made England shake in repressed need. "I…Dear god…" The Brit stuttered, green eyes darting to look anywhere but at the handsome face drifting so closely to his.

"England…" America's large hand holding his waist began to toy with the trim on his apron.

"America-" UK gasped, his own hand flashing down to grab and still the American's wandering one. "..N-not now! Look at this mess!" He squirmed, struggling to get up.

"But-"

As soon as UK succeeded in standing the restaurant's French boss came by and immediately caught sight of the upended tray and wasted beverages. "3 spilt drinks!?" The host raved, causing the two nations to start. "That's 3 more hours here, England!"

"Fuck." UK swore.

America nearly groaned. He could say the same thing.

* * *

England stood wiping at a table furiously.

It was just after closing time and his punishment hours couldn't be over soon enough. America had lounged around after his meal for as long as possible before the host had had enough of the loitering, thanking the nation and not-so politely showing him to the exit.

Well, served him right. The other man had no idea how mortified UK had been. Rubbing up against him in public. Teasing him mercilessly about the risqué waiter uniform.

"Mmph," The tousle-haired man straightened, biting his lip at the thought of it. He raised an arm to wipe his flushed face. He felt a bit grimy and sweaty from all the work he'd had to do. The British nation tugged at his collar and bowtie uncomfortably, more than ready to be rid of it.

The front entrance chimed as someone came in through the doors and irritation filled the sandy-blond haired man. He refused to turn around, wiping at the table more vigorously.

"This establishment is _closed_." UK's tone was crisp.

"Finally. I don't think I could wait any more." The voice that answered was pleasant yet slightly strained.

UK felt a blush spread along his skin. "America." He managed in greeting, _feeling_ the way the taller man's eyes trailed down his nearly nude form. His fingers clenched sporadically on the rag he held. "What do you think you're doing here?"

USA grinned a bit and crossed the room, standing behind the shorter man, his body heat radiating against Britain's exposed body. The tousle-haired man became tongue tied when America bowed his head and kissed one creamy shoulder, warm hands holding his hips.

"I think I'll be doing you." The American said lowly, and England gasped when he was pulled backwards briskly against the other. The rough fabric of his pants and shirt sent a shocked thrill through the Brit's suddenly trembling body.

"All that teasing you did," America's heavy erection pressed insistently against his behind.

"That was naughty of you, see what you did to me? You're going to have to take all of it." America thrust lightly against him, pressing tiny kisses up England's neck up to his hair. The frame of his glasses was cool against his cheek. UK began to shift restlessly and pant.

'_Me, the tease!_' UK thought in hazy outrage. He dropped his cleaning rag with a soft yelp when he was bent over the large dining table.

He shuddered in lust when America fussed with the back bow of his apron briefly, and then he felt more than heard the other nation's belt buckle undo, pants falling around ankles with a rustle.

"A-ah.. Ah..!" England gasped lowly.

"… I'm going to… screw you so hard…" USA breathed out, hands griping at his waist, scrunching the fabric of his uniform.

He supposed America had spent his time out of the restaurant buying some type of obscene lube, because the next thing the British nation knew, slick fingers were circling his tight entrance, sliding in slowly and back out again.

"O-oh, god…" UK panted and pushed his rear back.

America groaned and stared at the knot tied just above where he held UK's waist. The tousle-haired man gasped, wetting his lips as America pushed in, filling him in one thick motion.

"Uhg… England!" America panted raggedly, reaching one hand around the stroke the trembling man's hard length beneath his apron.

His raw silk tie tickled England's back as he thrust in and out quickly, drawing back in a torturously slow movement every once in a while, driving the shorter man up the wall.

"Ah! Ah! Uhng… c-come on…" England grunted in pleasure, his shaking hands fisting against the table, breathing stilted.

America groaned again and sped up, pushing in all the way as he came _hard_, his pelvis still thrusting though there was no more space to fill.

"Ah!" England cried out as he came a short moment later, his hips bucking. He slackened in the taller man's arms, breathing laboriously as America leaned heavily on him, trapping him against the table.

"I can't move." UK complained after a while, thick eyebrows furrowing.

USA ignored him and rubbed his nose fondly against the blushing nape of England's neck. "That was awesome…" He laughed slightly. "Where do I leave your tip?"

UK only groaned in response, and the abused apron finally fell off.

"…Tease." America grinned in sated exhaustion… OK maybe France was definitely getting 5 stars for this restaurant.

* * *

End

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


End file.
